


Falsehood

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Supervillan AU, harley quinn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: So maybe you had broken several laws just to get into this party. But there was absolutely no way you were going to let Lisa, your rival from the opposing crime group, beat you to this deal, no matter at what cost.





	Falsehood

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

The manor was classy, she had to hand it to them. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, every tablecloth was crisp and clean and there wasn’t a speck of dust on any of the grand portraits on the wall. She had been holding a flute of the champagne they were serving but thought better of it and handed it off to another waiter before pulling a small handkerchief from her clutch, wringing the corners. A useless nervous tick.

She had yet to see the host and it was getting late, well by the standards of a party like this, at least.

A door opening caused her to turn toward the noise. The motion caused the side of her arm to brush the velvet material of her dress and she had to bite her tongue to suppress the shiver that threatened to run up her spine. When this was all over she was going to have Jisoo’s head for making her wear velvet.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, (Y/n) looked up to see a woman in black slacks, a vibrant scarlet top, and faux suede heeled boots walk into view. Her makeup was minimal aside from the bright red lipstick and her long blonde hair fell perfectly around her shoulders, bangs barely brushing her eyebrows, no pigtails in sight. Another woman, this one with red hair and a long emerald v neck dress, stepped up behind her and (Y/n) could already see a couple men in tuxes on their way in.

“Fuck,” (Y/n) muttered under breath. She touched her earpiece before slinking off to the other side of the room.

“What’s wrong?” Jennie asked over the line.

“Did we have any reason to believe Lisa would be here?”

“No. From what I dug up she was going to be on the other side of town trying to get the attention of the clown freak by breaking into Blackgate Penitentiary.”

“Well, she’s here,” (Y/n) murmured, looking over her shoulder at the posse of newcomers.

“Do you think she’s here for us?”

“I have no idea but I don’t think she’s here for the hor d'oeuvres.”

She watched as Lisa picked up a glass from one of the waitresses walking by, a broad smile on her lips as she turned and said something to Rose. She took a sip from her glass and then made eye contact with (Y/n) over the rim, her smile transforming into a smirk.

Lisa tapped her long, manicured nails on the glass thoughtfully before tipping it back, downing the rest of the alcohol. She set it on the tray of a server as she began walking toward (Y/n).

“Shit, shit, shit. She spotted me.”

“What can I say. I picked an amazing dress,” Jisoo said faintly from the back.

“Not the time,” she spat in return.

“Kitty, what a coinkydink seeing you here,” a voice called from behind her.

“Don’t call me that.” She turned around to face the blonde.

“Why?” she lowered her voice, “Don’t want people to know your secret?”

“It’s not professional.”

Lisa sighed and dug her hands into her pockets, tilting her head to the right with a pout.

“I thought we were past professional. I thought we were friends.”

“Yeah, we were. Until you decided to bomb the GCPD for the clown freak.”

“J insisted I do it. You can’t blame me for following orders.” She shrugged.

“You could have waited until I wasn’t inside,” (Y/n) hissed. “I barely made it out alive.”

Lisa looked over her shoulder and (Y/n) watched Rose make a signal at her.

“That’s my cue. We’ll have to catch up some other time.” She began to walk away but (Y/n) caught her wrist.

“What are you up to, Quinn?”

Lisa looked down at her arm and then back up to meet (Y/n)’s gaze.

“Nothing legal, that’s for sure.”

“You can’t do anything here. People will get hurt.”

The smile fell from Lisa’s face, “Oh look, (Y/n) finally learned to care for someone besides herself.”

“Lisa, I know I-”

“I don’t care,” she cut off, her voice becoming perky again, “I’ve got places to be, people to kill. The usual.”

“Lisa-”

“What are you going to do, turn me into the police?”

“Maybe I will.”

“May I remind you, sweetheart,” the pet name sent a shiver down her spine, “we’re both in the wrong here. You and I both know that you’re not here just to flirt with every guy in sight.”

(Y/n) wanted to snap back but she kept her mouth shut. With that, she ripped her wrist out of (Y/n)’s grip and sauntered back over to Rose.

A door in the center of the furthermost wall opened and the guest of honor walked out. Impeccable timing as always.

The volume of the room lowered immediately but all he did was smile and wave a hand, urging everyone to continue their previous conversations. He looked around for a moment before his eyes settled on (Y/n) and she waited patiently for him to approach.

“Miss Kyle,” he paused to admire her, “that dress is lovely.”

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

He smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something else but (Y/n) cut him off.

“My…former colleagues are here so it would be best if we hurried this along so I can get on my way.”

His expression turned grim and he nodded.

“I can get you the information you need on Bane but the whereabouts will be a little more difficult.”

“Whatever you need,” was all he said in reply.

She smirked, “Well as you know, Bruce, I only want what’s best for this city.”

He stared at her.

“Gotham could use a little more razzle-dazzle, don’t you think?” She smiled, “Bane had us do runs for jewelry to pay debts and what not. This boy got his hands on a poudretteite the size of a golf ball. I’m sure the museum would love to have it in their geology display.”

“You want me to get this gem to put in the museum just so you can steal it?”

“With all the publicity it’ll attract attention. And with attention comes competition. The only thing I love more than jewels is competition to get them.

“You understand, don’t you, Mr. Wayne?” she purred.

(Y/n) reached a hand up to cup his cheek and just as she made contact with his skin, a gunshot rang throughout the room and Bruce doubled over.

The hall went quiet.

“Oopsies. That was my bad,” Lisa called. She shrugged, lifting her gun up, the barrel still smoking.

All hell broke loose. People were screaming and running away and out the door. Bruce disappeared and (Y/n) ran a hand through her hair before speaking into her communicator again.

“We’ve been compromised.” She turned the piece off.

Her nails dug into her palm as she looked over at Lisa. The woman waggled her fingers at her and then smiled. All her men were gone and Rose was nowhere to be seen.

“Damn it, Lisa.”

(Y/n) turned around and ran out the doors, racing down to her motorcycle and grabbing the suit and whip from the side bag. She moved out of the way and changed quickly, snapping her goggles into place and ascending to the roof of Wayne Manor in order to get a good vantage point. Her foot caught on a vine of ivy and as she moved to free it, the vine began wrapping around her leg. It grew and then jerked her up suddenly so that she was hanging upside down.

It brought her over to another wing of the building where she came face to face with the Rose. She had rid of the dress and was instead in her usual ivy covered bodice, leggings, and green knee-high boots.

“Hello, Red. Mind putting me down?”

“You know I can’t, (Y/n).”

“You picked the wrong side.”

Rose simply shook her head.

“She only cares about what the Joker thinks.”

“Funny, she says the same thing about you and Batman.”

Fury bubbled in her throat and she extended the claws in her suit, slashing at the vines that encased her leg and dropping to the roof.

Rose screamed and reached out for the fallen plants.

“You both need to get over this stupid lovers’ quarrel and move on,” she shouted.

(Y/n) scoffed, “We’re not lovers anymore.”

“You’re so reckless.” Lisa stepped out onto the roof, dropping a duffle bag beside her, and a bolt of lightning shot across the sky, illuminating her red and black corset top, red leather pants, and black combat boots, her hair back in their usual pigtails. Thunder rumbled in the distance. “That’s why you’re so easy to keep track of.”

“You’re one to talk. Everywhere you walk there’s a trail of blood.”

“Kitty, it’s part of the job. I told you.” She took a couple steps forward.

“Bullshit. How many people do you see me killing?”

Thunder boomed overhead and then a bullhorn drowned them out.

“Now girls, let’s not catfight.” Cackling followed soon after.

Both of them whipped their heads around to look at the lanky man surrounded by a bunch of graffitied cars. His green hair was slicked back and he wore his classic purple tuxedo and green bowtie.

“Puddin!”

Joker smiled widely at Lisa and then raised the bullhorn back up.

“Hello, Pumpkin Pie! Are you girls fighting over me?”

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, not only was this guy a pain in her ass because of his schemes but he was also the most egotistical guy she knew, not to mention how Lisa reacted every time she saw him.

“Of course not! But I am fighting for you!” She made a heart with her hands and sent it his way.

(Y/n) gagged and looked away to find Rose in the same condition.

“Does your brain turn to mush every time you see this guy?”

“No, of course not.” Lisa turned defensive, crossing her arms and glaring at (Y/n).

“You’re so smart, Quinn. I don’t understand why you let this guy get to you.”

“He’s not ‘getting to me.’”

Rain began splattering against the roof and the lights of the GCPD became visible on the horizon.

“Lisa, I think that maybe-” Rose stood, taking a step toward her.

“Shut up, Red! You don’t understand. He loves me. He told me. He cares for-”

The sound of tires squealing against pavement cut her off and they all turned their attention to the numerous cop cars pulling to a stop just inside the gate. At the same time, a cloaked figure dropped down onto the hood of Joker’s crudely painted on sports car.

Impeccable timing, as always.

A couple of the clown goons stepped up, shooting at Batman, but their attention was drawn away by the cops and soon Lisa was running back to her bag and drawing out a rifle. She brought the gun up and took aim at the Bat but a vine lashed out, knocking her off balance.

Curses flew from Lisa’s mouth as the shot rang out, the bullet flying way off to the left.

The fighting had intensified on the ground and (Y/n) jumped down, ready to take out some of her pent-up frustration. She used her whip to take out a few of her men, clearing a path toward The Joker. She was about to pounce when the bushes of the rosebushes lining the drive latched onto her mid-jump, pulling her back and tearing into her suit and flesh, causing her to lose sight of both Joker and Batman.

“Going after each other’s boyfriends isn’t going to solve anything!” Rose shouted.

“He’s not her boyfriend!” Lisa and (Y/n) screamed simultaneously.

(Y/n) looked up at Lisa on the roof, bangs plastered against her forehead from the rain. The sirens were still loud and most of the car alarms had been triggered, but it was quiet as they looked at each other. Then Lisa shook her head and reset her sights on the fight.

She raised the rifle again and she pulled the trigger, the noise overpowered by the rumble of thunder. There was a pause, time seemed to slow and Lisa’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at her stomach to see a growing amount of blood staining her shirt. Stumbling backward, she dropped the gun and clutched at the fabric, still confused.

(Y/n) watched her take a couple of unsteady steps and then collapsed to the ground in shock. She rushed back up to the rooftop and scrambled over to Lisa, kneeling beside her and immediately applying pressure to the wound. Rose ran over as well, making Lisa focus on her.

The revving of engines came from below and (Y/n) watched at Joker and what was left of his henchmen drove away, slamming into police cars as they went.

Neither paid much mind as they tried to get Lisa up and when she was able to see the driveway and its lack of carnival freaks, she wailed.

“He left me here!”

“You had to see that coming,” (Y/n) muttered, throwing Lisa’s arm over her shoulder. Rose glared at her.

“He planted that stupid bomb and then left me!” she continued.

“Damn it, Quinn. Why’d you have to pick this guy?” (Y/n) turned her earpiece back on.

“Jennie, what’s the quickest way back to my place?”

“Am I your personal Siri now?”

“Not the time. Unless you would rather give me the instructions to diffuse a bomb.”

“Why is there a bomb? What the hell happened!?”

“Jennie, directions!”

“Ok, ok. Aerial or streets?”

She turned to look at Rose before answering, “Streets.”

They dragged Lisa to the edge of the building, the ivy on the side of the building tangled around them to lower them.

“I’ll meet you guys there,” Rose said, backing away and pulling herself up into the trees, “Don’t kill each other.”

“That’s a good one,” Lisa laughed and was looking around as if she couldn’t focus on any one thing. (Y/n) helped her settle onto the motorcycle and then got on herself.

By the time she was speeding out of the drive, all but a few of the police cars were gone and she managed to just barely fit between two as she sped into traffic. Immediately they were on her tail.

“Anytime now, Jennie.”

“Don’t go by the courthouse. It’s probably best to take seventh over.”

“Got it,” (Y/n) said, taking a hard right, almost losing Lisa in the process.

“Hey toots, careful!”

“Shut up, Quinn.”

Police cars pulled out into the intersection she was crossing and she had to swerve to get past them.

She kept going a few blocks and then turned into a parking garage.

“Your place is a dump now, Kitty.”

“Lisa, I will leave you here.”

“Relax, (Y/n). It was a joke!” She laughed and then inhaled sharply.

They continued going up and up until they reached the top level, the police going by down below, completely skipping the building.

(Y/n) pulled to a stop and killed the engine. She dragged Lisa off the bike and held her close, wrapping an arm around her waist and slinging one of Lisa’s arms over her shoulder.

“Lisa, I’m going to need you to hold on tight.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

Moving as quickly as she could, (Y/n) led them to the edge of the roof, unhooked her whip from her side and cracked it, connecting with the railing on the apartment complex across the street. And then they jumped off, Lisa laughing the entire way.

They crashed through the window of the upper left apartment, feet first, ungracefully, but alive.

“Way to be subtle, Quinn,” (Y/n) muttered, picking her up out of the shards of glass.

She let Lisa drop onto the couch and then jogged to the bathroom, grabbing toilet paper and the first aid kit.

“Kitty, you’re like an old cat lady,” Lisa stated as she pet one of the many cats and then broke into laughter as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

“She’s going to need more than just a band-aid.”

“Yeah, Red, she needs brain cells,” (Y/n) replied, not looking up from her kneeling position as Rose entered through the window. She pulled out antibiotics and handed them to Lisa, closing her fingers around them.

Rose walked over, moving her top to look at the wound.

“It’s going to need stitches after the bullet is removed.” They looked at each other for a moment. “That’s all you.”

“What!? I’m a thief, not a doctor!”

“Oh please, you’ve retrieved jewels from in between lasers, you can get a bullet out of her stomach. It doesn’t look like it hit anything vital.”

(Y/n) sighed, “Fine but I’m going to need a knife and tweezers.”

Rose went off to get the supplies and (Y/n) focused back on Lisa.

“Take the pills.”

“But I’m A-okay, Mistah J,” Lisa giggled. Her blood loss was clearly getting to her.

“Lisa, take them. Now.”

She pouted but took them anyway. Out of the corner of her eye (Y/n) saw Rose run into the kitchen and as they waited, she unclasped the bottom buckles of her corset and pushed it as far apart as it would go with the top still intact. Blood had clotted around the edges, but she was still bleeding profusely.

Rose came back in with the sterilized utensils and then stood over Lisa, pushing her bangs back out of her face and then covering her mouth until she went limp.

“Did you kill her?”

“Only put her out, the spores won’t kill her. Probably.”

(Y/n) shook her head and then took the knife, widening the wound and using the tweezers to pull back the skin and muscle until she could just barely make out the edges of the bullet. She reached into the first aid kit and moved the compartments until she found the extra claws she kept at the bottom.

“Are those sterile?”

“Haven’t been used and I’m not using the outside.”

She removed her index finger’s nail, screwing the new one in place and then pressed a small button on the side of her glove.

A tiny three-pronged claw sprung out and she used it to dig out the shrapnel. When she was sure the wound was clear she removed her gloves and took a needle and thread out of the kit, sewing it up.

“That’s all I can think to do right now.”

“You could apologize.”

(Y/n) glared at Rose.

“What? It might make her feel better.”

“She’s out cold.”

“The effects should wear off soon enough.”

They waited a while, (Y/n) settling against the coffee table and Rose keeping watch behind the couch. Eventually, the girls turned the tv on, keeping it at a low volume as they watched the pictures of the Wayne Manor burn. The east wing was all but rubble and flames had kicked out the window panes, reaching outward toward the vegetation surrounding the house.

Even with the newscaster speaking, it was quiet between them until (Y/n)’s communicator beeped repeatedly. She reached up, turning it on, and immediately she could hear a lot of commotion.

“Where the hell have you been? Are you okay? Did the cops get you?” Jennie yelled.

“Forget all that! Did you see Wayne Manor!? Did you leave the dress there!?” Jisoo shrieked.

(Y/n) sighed, rubbing her temples as a headache started to form.

“There were more important matters at hand,” she mumbled.

“Oh my god, you did! How could you? I trusted you.”

“Let it go, Jisoo. I’ll get you another one. That’s not made of velvet. Have you ever tried leather?” She smirked as Jisoo screeched about her velvet dress and she could hear Jennie push her out of the way.

“Look, kid, you and I are going to have a talk later. Honestly with all your smack talk and flirting you would think you would know how to keep in touch with someone,” Jennie trailed off, muttering to herself.

“Thank you, Jennie. I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” And then the signal cut out.

Not long after, Lisa wearily opened her eyes.

“What happened?”

“I performed surgery on you.”

“So invasive all the time, Kitty. You should learn personal space.”

(Y/n) sighed.

“You know, I had fun. We should have girls nights more often,” Lisa said.

“Your idea of having fun is getting shot and almost blown up?”

“I was thinking party crashing and teasing boys. Like we used to do in college.”

Rose laughed and sat on the floor beside the couch, “Those were good times.”

“Back when we were all friends,” (Y/n) muttered, absentmindedly rubbing the ears of a calico that had settled on her lap.

“Back before J screwed me over,” Lisa grumbled, “I still have my jacket.”

“Me too.”

“Same.”

Lisa smiled, turned to look at the girls and said, “We should go kick some male ass. Blow them all to hell.”

“You’re recovering from a gunshot. No.”

“Aw, Kitty, so protective. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you still love me. Kiss my stitches better?”

(Y/n) reached over and flicked Lisa in the forehead.

“As if, Quinn. I could never be with someone as psycho as you.”

“Worth a shot,” she mumbled, “Literally.” She laughed before her face screwed up in pain.

Rose shook her head.

“I hate the men in this town,” Lisa remarked after a minute. She was staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Everyone is so mean. Nothing comes out of falling in love with Gotham boys. Let’s just go back to being Sirens. Lure them all in and then kill them when they least expect it.

(Y/n) smiled slightly, removing her goggles from her eyes and letting her shoulders relax finally, “It’s good to have you back, Quinn.”


End file.
